


A night in

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros surprises Gamzee with a little dressing up. Suuuuper short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night in

Silk and lace sliding against soft grey skin; flushed faces sneaking glances but not quite able to meet the others eye. The mood in Tavros’s and Gamzees shared hive was tangible, tension in the air as thick as heavy sopor.  
Gamzee was standing in front of his human bed, in his usual slightly slouched stance, but with an uncharacteristic, actual grin lighting up his features. It was the end of the day so his paint was partially smeared off, nearly all the way- revealing the handsome troll underneath, the lanky boy with sharp highblood angles to his cheeks and chin. Tavros loved seeing him without his paint, almost as much as he loved watching him apply it arduously and painstakingly every single morning.  
Tavros was clad in sheer undergarment arrangement- a soft lace tank top that floated over his tender chest and didn’t squeeze about his tummy; which, to Tavros, was an absolute blessing. Next were panties- a human thing. They were small and silky; red and black, and could barely contain his ass, let alone his bulge- although small, it still poked out the waistband. But that was fine. Down his legs, heels, which he didn’t even attempt walking in. It was why he was seated in the first place, because they looked so tall and dangerous. But they were beautiful, pink, studded with little sharp beads.  
Gamzee was awestruck.  
He always knew his redmate could conjure up some decent motherfuckin miracles, but this, this..  
Passed his expectations. Especially from shy Tavros, whose face was flushed a deep brown colour thats got Gamzees heart all up and beating real fast, because he only ever turns that colour when he’s really excited.  
He walks forward and Tavros scrambles to get his legs up on the bed, those wicked looking heels and all, folding them all up under him with a grace that Tavros did not have just a few days ago. Or even a few hours ago. Just this morning he was being him, stumbling, dropping things.  
The first thing Gamzee did was give him a quick kiss to the lips. Tavros has the sweetest, mouth, parting eagerly under Gamzees, who took advantage of it and slid his tongue along his lower lip before dipping into his mouth. He tasted like cinnamon and a tang of something unique.  
Gamzee always tasted like sopor, but the flavour quickly grew on Tavros. At first it bothered him, but now he welcomed it, wrapping his arms around Gamzees slender shoulders and bringing him down on top of him. He tugged at his tee-shirt, ever impatient, but Gamzee stopped his hands, smiling against his lips as he interlaced their fingers  
Gamzee tugged down his pants- underwear never really caught on with Gam- and he let their bulges mingle. It made Tavros gasp audibly, squirming. Gamzee was considerably bigger than Tavros- perks of being high on the hemospectrum- long and thick. Tavros’s was short and stubby, but considerably thick. Gamzees wrapped around it and squeezed, milking out adorable moans and shudders. He tugged down the panties, revealing Tavros’s flushed little swollen nook.  
He played with it with his long fingers, prodding and stroking, until Tavros spread his legs with a shuddery moan. His head tipped back and Gamzee took that as a go-ahead, so he leaned right down and bit, marking his throat with little brown marks.  
Gamzees bulge let go of Tavros’s and slid easily into his small, tight little nook, causing a little yelp of surprise that tapered off into a long moan. Tavros’s went ahead and slithered straight into Gamzees, which was fine. It was all fine, really better than that, Gamzee decided.  
They laid like that for a good long while, bulges moving in one another. Tavros made the cutest, desperate sounds, twisting and squirming and letting you know he’s enjoying it.  
“I, need the bucket!” he eventually cried, quickly pulling his bulge out of Gamzees nook as he bent down and grabbed their shared pail, placing it between Tavros’s legs. He groaned and released, the dull splash of liquid on metal giving Gamzee a small jolt. He spilled not long after but missed the bucket- (accidentally, of course) and opted to draw a picture on Tavros’s thighs with his material.  
Once they laid together in a messy heap, Tavros carefully toed off the shoes, wiggling into a more comfy position against Gamzee.  
“So, uh, how did you, like that?” Tavros broke the silence with. Gamzee just laughed and ran his hand down his back.  
“All I can say is, we’re definitely doing it again,”


End file.
